Your Love Was Always A Lie
by chico.hammit
Summary: When Lucy's boyfriend kisses her best friend, she becomes heartbroken and runs out of the room. Whilst running, she bumps into a person. Who is this person? Will he be able to mend her heart? Follow these two in their path to find love. Will there be obstacles? Summary might not be good but please read. Rated K for language and semi-violence.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

Hey guys! I had this idea and I hope you like it! I will also make another story that is about the Evil Seiries with the Fairy Tail Cast!

* * *

Your Love was Always a Lie

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

* * *

SLAP!

"H-How-ow c-could-d yo-ou!" Lucy screamed.

"It's not what you think! Lucy, we were just-"

"Shut the hell up! I know what I saw!"

"Lu-chan! I didn't do anything!" my best friend, Yukino said. She's right, she didn't do anything but smooch my EX-BOYFRIEND!

"I believe you, Yuki-chan. You didn't do anything but sit there and kiss my , as of now, Ex-boyfriend!" I said, my voice getting louder with each word I said.

"Lucy, listen. I was just going to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I said before running out of the room. I ran and ran as fast as I could in the hallways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THUD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ow. Hey are you okay?" a familiar voice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. I need t-to go now" I said while trying to stand up without falling.

"We bumped into each other a little to hard. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again while trying to look at my eyes, which were looking at the floor because I don't want anyone to know I was, and still am, crying.

"Y-Yeah. I'm s-sure, Rouge" I said, trying to sound calm but failed.

"Were you crying?"

"No. J-Just a little shaken up"

"No, you're lying. I can tell. Who made you cry?"

'Rouge... I can't tell you. Otherwise you'd beat up my love, and your best friend' Lucy thought.

"I-I... It's nothing to worry about, Rouge."

"It is. You almost never cry! Did Sting do something?"

"N-No. Just leave me alone" she said before running off.

"Lucy! You don't have to-" was all she heard before I was out of earshot. She ran into an empty music room and sat in a random place and put her hands over my face and let everything out. She really wanted someone to comfort her, and the only person that was there was Rouge but she knew he would beat Sting to a pulp.

"Waaaaaaaahhh..."

"H-How could-ould you, S-Sting..."

"If it hurts-s th-this much to love someone-one..."

"Then-en it's better if I never love again!". She removed her hands from my face and looked around. She was in a music room and was sitting on the stool for a piano, which was in front of her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy cried for a while before she decided to calm down. Unconsciously, she opened up the piano and started playing Somewhere Only We Know. It had a sad tune and she sang while playing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rouge was walking by, thinking of what could've possibly made Lucy cry. He thought about Sting, it could be possible. If Sting was the one that made Lucy cry, he would beat him up real good. Rouge gave up on Lucy because she liked Sting and Sting liked her so he let Sting have her but he told Sting that if he ever makes her cry, he'll kill him. He was near the Music Room 2 when he heard a sweet voice and a piano playing a sad tune. He decided to check out who it was so he went inside unnoticed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy let her emotions flow into the song and tears started to fall from her eyes without her knowing. Rouge was already in the room, right beside her. He noticed that she was crying as she was singing and playing so he sang with her, making her stop playing.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, looking away from the man beside her.

"I heard you singing and playing. You're crying, what happened and tell me the truth"

"E-Eto...". Lucy started to tear up again.

"Who? I'll kill whoever made you cry!". Lucy felt her heart beating fast. She thought this only happens when she's with Sting.

"Waaaaaaah! S-Sting-ng w-as-s kiss-iss-ing Yu-Yuki-cha-chan i-in o-our class-assroom a while-ile ago-go!" Lucy cried. Rouge hugged her she cried in on his chest.

"I'll kill that guy" he whispered so she couldn't hear him.

"I-I thought he-e lo-loved m-me!"

"I know. That's why I gave up". He immediately shut his mouth after saying that.

"You gave up on what?"

"Nothing"

"It's n-not nothing" Lucy stuttered a little, from crying of course. Since he was prying on her busness, she'd pry on his too.

*sigh* "Fine. I gave up on you because Sting liked you and you really liked him, too" Rouge answered.

"Oh, you liked me? I'm sorry I didn't notice!"

"Yup. Don't worry about it, I'll support you with whoever you like"

"Sorry... I don't think I'll ever love someone again"

"You should. Sting is just a jerk"

"Hey Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like now? I want to help you get her!"

"I still like you"

"Ummm... Okay..."

"I won't force you but I have a plan"

"Plan for what?"

"Instead of beating him up, I'll make him realixpze how much of a jerk he is"

"Okay! I'll go with it, as long as it doesn't hurt him"

"Okay. I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch. Meet at the rooftop"

"Hai!"

"You better go home now. It's getting late"

"Okay". Lucy got up and picked up her bag, which she didn't know she was actually holding, and left. After a few minutes, Rouge stood up and looked for Sting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sting was currently waiting for Rouge in front of the gates of Fiore Academy when he saw the person he was waiting for running towards him.

"Rouge!" Sting called out as he was coming closer.

"Rouge where the hell were-". Rouge grabbed Sting by the collar and lifted his fist to punch him.

"You..." Sting finished his sentence. Rouge punched him, hard, then dropped him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Making Lucy cry"

"..."

"You were having a make out session with Yukino when she saw you remember?"

"I was just-"

"Your lying"

"Fine. I got tired of Lucy and Yukino caught my eye so I kissed her"

"Lucy's gonna be mad a Yukino, too you know"

"So what?"

"They're best friends"

"Oh..."

"You don't even know that much about Lucy"

"Shut up"

"I will if you stop being a jerk and apologize to Lucy"

"Never. You know I never apologize"

"Yeah, yeah. Then I'm going home"

"You better!"

* * *

Hey guys, did you like it? This is my 3rd story! Now I have 2 more ideas to put to work. Oh guys, try watching Inu x Boku SS, It's awesome!

You guys can search for piano pieces if you don't like the song but look for sad ones like:

1. Kiss the Rain

2. Heartbroken. Its an original piece by PeterVamos1 on youtube.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: After the Heartbreak

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I was focusing more on my other stories. I love you all for reading this! 3 Unfortunately, I have sort-of bad news for the fans of Y. L. W. A. A. L, and my other stories. For now, I will let you enjoy a new chapter so the wait won't be for nothing. Be grateful, bitches and bastards! I wracked my brain to finish this damn chapter, but its an apology anyway.**

* * *

**Your Love was Always a Lie**

**Chapter 2: After the Heartbreak**

Lucy ran to her apartment feeling exited for tomorrow. She lived separately from her family because, well, obviously she didn't like all the formality and she always had to wear a stupid corset that was always too fucking tight.

"I'm home! Is dinner ready?" Lucy asked her roommate, Minerva. (Yes! I used the bitch. Couldn't think of any other female in Sabertooth).

"Lucy! You came home late. What happened" Minerva asked the late blonde.

". . . Something came up at school" Lucy answered. She didn't really lie, now did she?

"Okay. I'm going back to my room. Dinner's in on the table" Minerva said. Lucy watched as her violet-haired friend retreated to her room. After the door closed, Lucy went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for herself.

She drank a little and sat down on the table where her _plate_ of food sat. She gripped her utensils and began to eat her bowl of curry. She quickly finished and put her bowl in the sink. She drank all of the water and went back to her room.

_**Rouge**_

Rouge decided to spend the night in his friend's place, he didn't want to face Sting. Again, but with an awkward atmosphere. He thought of who was the closest to him, other than Sting the King of Jerks!

!_Thinking. . . Thinking. . . Thinking. . . Rufus Lohr!_ He was the first friend he made when he transferred to Sabertooth Academy, so he is also the second closest to him. Rouge made a sharp turn to the left and set off to Rufus' house.

Lucy took some clothes out of her closet and went to the bathroom. A hot bath would help her get her mind off things for a while. . . She turned the faucet and let it run into the tub while she took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. When the tub was almost full, she stopped the water and stripped out of her uniform. She stepped into the tub and let herself sink into the hot water.

Rouge was standing in front of a massive mansion, though not as big as the Heartfillia estate, and rung the doorbell.

"Who is this?" the old butler of the Lohr family asked.

"It's Rouge. Can I talk to Rufus, Brock-san?" Rouge asked through the small screen.

"Yes, come in. I'll open the gate" the small old man replied and pressed a button near the screen. The gate opened and Rouge walked inside.

_**Lucy**_

Lucy stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel after around 15 minutes. She was right, the bath really helped take her mind off things for a while. She stood in front of the built-in mirror and dried her hair with a blow-drier.

"I guess I should write a new chapter now" Lucy said as she quickly slipped her pajamas on and headed to her dresser. There, she took out her pen and started writing in a book with the title of: The Princess and the Servant. She thought of what she would make Len, the servant in the story, react to the order of Rin, the princess and wrote it down.

**_Rouge_**

"Hey Rufus. Can I stay over for tonight? I don't want to see Sting" Rouge asked the long-haired blonde.

"Sure! I'm bored anyway" Rufus answered.

"Thanks". Rouge inwardly felt relieved.

"But. You have to tell me what happened" Rufus added. The boy sighed and said, "You really are bored, huh".

"I said so. Didn't I?"

"Fine. I'll tell you"

**_Lucy_**

Lucy finished the chapter and yawned. She closed the book, put her pen down and walked to bed. She slipped under the covers and got comfortable.

"Goodnight" she whispered before she drifted off into slumber.

**Rouge**

"So, I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into Lucy, she was crying. She wouldn't tell me why so I left her alone. Well, she left me alone and she ran into the music room still crying. Then I walked around more until I reached the music room _again _and then I heard her playing the piano and singing-" Rouge explained.

"What song?" Rufus interrupted

"Somewhere Only We Know" Rouge answered.

"Continue" the blonde ordered.

"So I sang along, only to make her stop playing. She looked at me and she was crying! I asked her why then she said she saw Sting kissing Yukino in the classroom. I told her to go home then I saw Sting in the front gate of school and I punched him" Rouge finished explaining.

"Sting that bastard!" Rufus exclaimed.

"I know right? Just don't talk to him tomorrow" Rouge said. Rufus nodded and they got settled in their beds, Rouge sleeping on a futon, and went to sleep.

* * *

**So. . . . . . . Here's the news: I will stop writing this for a while and focus on my crossover story, Welcome to the Host Club, Faires! Don't worry, I might update my other stories if I run out of ideas of get bored. But be grateful bitches/bastards! I wrote a chapter to go with the announcement!**


End file.
